Vente a ver la vida del revés
by SardoWQueen
Summary: Después de derrotar al Hada Oscura, todo a vuelto a la normalidad. Regina se da cuenta de las pocas personas que quedan en su vida. ¿Qué pasará cuando una de ellas decida irse? ¿Y cuándo otra decida darle la espalda? Henry decidirà ayudar a su madre, encontrandole un nuevo verdadero amor. ¿A alguien le pica la curiosidad? Entrad y disfrutad tanto como yo al escribirlo. Furuto M.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero de todo gracias por entrar y dar la oportunidad a este pequeño fic que se me ocurrió en una conversación con una persona muy especial por las calles de Sevilla.**

 **Este fic está inspirado en unas canciones de un grupo llamado Itaca Band, exactamente: cerca del suelo, siempre que tu quieras, ahora y aquí, 180 y camaleón. Han ayudado a inspirarme en esta historia.**

 **Me gustaría agradecer a dos personas. La primera, mi pareja, siempre ahí y dispuesta a echarme una mano con cualquier cosa. La segunda a una escritora muy vaga que debe acualizar ya o empezaré a cargar la pistola. (Que ya está limpia...)**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por el simple hecho de entrar y espero que os guste.**

Zelena aparcó su coche verde, que Regina le había regalado por su cumpleaños, delante de la mansión. Había dejado a Robin con Belle y todo el equipaje en la tienda de ella y Gold. Llamó al timbre, un poco nerviosa a sabiendas que la morena estaría sola en casa ya que Henry estaba con Emma. Al cabo de pocos segundos Regina abría la puerta vestida con uno de sus típicos trajes, _siempre bien vestida_ , pensó la pelirroja.

"Zelena, hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Sonreía después de la sorpresa de verla en su puerta.

"Quería hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?"

"Si, claro, claro, pasa. Estaba haciéndome la comida, si quieres puedo ponerte un plato también y te quedas a comer." se dirigía a la comida seguida por Zelena.

"Si, porqué no." Se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la cocina mientras Regina terminaba. Jugaba con sus dedos, signo de nerviosismo, uno que la morena vio.

Al cabo de unos minutos y de alguna que otra charla banal, se pusieron a comer en la isla de la cocina, una delante de otra.

"Y bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?" Preguntó directa, comiendo un poco de su ensalada.

La pelirroja removió su plato, jugando con la comida. Gesto infantil que hizo sonreír a Regina. "Pues...me voy Regina."

"¿C-cómo que te vas?" intentaba no atragantarse con la comida.

"Me voy de Storybrooke" decía sin darle importancia a un asunto que, por la cara que ponía, si lo era para Regina.

"Pero…¿Pero donde?¿A Oz?" A esas alturas había dejado los cubiertos en la mesa y solo prestaba atención a lo que decía la ex-bruja.

"No, ya te dije que no me quedaba nada ahí por lo que volver. He estado mirando algunas casas en Boston, hay una muy bonita a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un bosque. La ví y me pareció un buen sitio para Robin y para mi." Regina no se podía creer lo que escuchaba. Se iba a ir, después de como había avanzado su relación, ahora se iba. Y además hablaba sin darle importancia al tema.

La morena se quedó mirándola, Zelena seguía comiendo, observando su plato para no levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con sus ojos, como si la comida fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en años. Regina seguía sin saber cómo encajar lo que acababa de soltar la pelirroja. "Pero Zelena…¿Por qué te quieres ir?¿Por qué ahora que ya ha pasado todo y estamos en paz? Somos de los buenos, nos hemos redimido."

"No Regina. Tu te has redimido. A ojos de todo el pueblo solo tu te has redimido." Dijo soltando un bufido, cansada, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"Pero ya no tienes tu magia, ya no eres una amenaza para nadie aunque quisieras volver a hacer alguna maldad."

"Aun así...Regina...tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo. Las historias son victorias seguras para los héroes, no para los villanos. Porque te guste o no, somos villanos. Y aunque cuatro o cinco nos vean con buenos ojos, no significa que todos lo hagan." Mientras hablaba se había levantado a poner los platos en el fregadero. Ahora, apoyada en la encimera miraba a Regina a los ojos. "Y estoy cansada, ¿sabes? Estoy cansada de las etiquetas de la gente."

Regina se levantó caminando nerviosa por toda la cocina con una copa de vino en la mano. Intentaba no perder los nervios. Sentia nerviosismo, rabia, decepción y algo que no pudo descifrar, corriendo por todo su cuerpo. "Pero tu ya no tienes magi-"

"Eso no importa." La cortó Zelena con un suspiro. "Me siguen con la mirada cada vez que voy por la calle, como si en cualquier momento fuera a subir a mi escoba y acabar con todos ellos. Que alguna que otra vez, ganas no me han faltado."

"Pero...Zelena...has cambiado mucho para llegar hasta aquí." Decía acercándose a ella. "Y hemos avanzado muchísimo las dos. Como brujas, como personas, como hermanas…"

La pelirroja soltó una risa amarga a la vez que bajaba la cabeza como si sus pies fueran de lo más importante. "Regina...tu y yo nunca hemos sido hermanas como tal. Puede que vengamos de la misma madre pero realmente somos dos extrañas que se han conocido una vez adultas y que comparten sangre. Pero nunca nos hemos comportado como tal. Y lo siento pero yo no te veo solo como a una hermana." Dijo esto último a modo de susurro esperando que la morena no le encontrara el doble sentido.

Regina se quedó parada a unos centímetros de ella. Balbuceando algo dudoso que le sacó una sonrisa relajada a la mayor. Zelena se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Era un abrazo que ninguna de las dos había tenido nunca. Era un abrazo lleno de ese sentimiento que no podían descifrar o no querían nombrar. Regina le dijo con ese abrazo, hundida en su cuello entre sus rizos, que no se fuera. Zelena le dijo con ese abrazo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo, que estuviera tranquila.

Cuando se separaron Regina empezaba a tener los ojos llorosos. Zelena, en vez de burlarse de ella como normalmente haría, le secó las lágrimas con ambos pulgares y le dió un beso en la frente. Ambas se quedaron mirando a los ojos, absortas en nada más que eso. Pero Regina, a pesar de la voz interna que tenía diciéndole que era su hermana, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hasta los labios de Zelena para luego volver a sus ojos.

La pelirroja por su parte intentaba no hacer ninguna estupidez, sabía que debían separarse pero sus pies no respondían.

De pronto y provocando que ambas dieran un salto hacia atrás, el móvil de la morena recibió un mensaje. Corriendo ésta fue a buscarlo, recuperándose así del momento que acababa de tener con Zelena.

"Es Emma, dice que necesita verme. Cosas del administración."

"Tranquila, debo ir a recoger a Robin y el equipaje en la tienda de Gold." Dijo quitándole importancia.

Regina se quedó estática con el bolso en el brazo y las llaves en la mano. "Ah, te...te vas hoy…"

"Si."

"Puedo acercarte con el coche si quieres."

"Tranquila, he venido con el mío, no quiero causarte más problemas. La sheriff te estará esperando" Dijo esto último con un tono molesto. A veces envidiaba que su morena estuviera tanto tiempo con la rubia, tenía la impresión de que Emma sentía algo más por Regina.

La alcaldesa abrió la puerta sin decir nada e intentando pasar por alto el tono de Zelena. Andaron las dos hacia sus coches y una vez ahí se miraron sin saber qué decir.

Y de golpe, como si fuera un acuerdo silencioso se abrazaron. Se sentían bien en los brazos de la otra, no querían separarse. Cuando el abrazo de hizo más largo de lo normal empezaron a darse cuenta de dónde estaban y de que el momento de separarse empezaba a llegar. Volvieron a mirarse perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta que la pelirroja habló

"Te escribiré cuando llegue, podemos hablar por mensaje, ahora que tengo un teléfono móvil de esos y se usarlo." Resoplaba provocando una carcajada de Regina.

"De acuerdo. Me gustaría ir hablando contigo y que me avisaras cuando lleguéis."

"Lo haré... Adiós Queenie."

Y no supo de dónde salió pero la morena se acercó a Zelena y le dió un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

"Adiós Greenie."

Y así, Regina vió como se subía al coche y arrancaba.

 _¿Qué te pasa Regina? Si madre te viera ahora mismo..._ Tenía un batalla interna entre ella misma y algo que aún no sabía lo que era. Le dolía ver a Zelena irse pero…¿porqué?

Sacudió la cabeza subiendo al coche e intentando no pensar mucho se dirigió al ayuntamiento.

Por otro lado, Zelena no podía aguantar más. No podía pasar un día más en la misma ciudad con Regina. Claro era que cuando se conocieron la envidia recorría por sus venas pero a lo largo de los años ha aprendido a ver realmente a Regina y no a La Reina Malvada. Y ese sentimiento de envidia se transformó en uno de amistad que, después de un largo tiempo, empezó a coger forma de algo que a la ex-bruja no le gustaba mucho.

Hasta que llegó un día, la boda de Emma y Hook, en el que se dió cuenta de todo lo que sentía por Regina. La vió ahí bailando, preciosa con ese vestido blanco y granate, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba una sonrisa que le cosquilleaba todo el cuerpo.

Y aunque intentó no darle importancia, aunque intentó que su relación fuera lo más normal posible, aunque intentó nunca decir el nombre de esos sentimientos que sabía de sobra de que se trataban; decidió que lo mejor para ella y su corazón era irse de la ciudad.

Llegó a la tienda agradeciendo a Belle el haber cuidado de su pequeña. Una vez puso el equipaje en el maletero, puso el motor en marcha. Al acercarse a la línea de la ciudad frenó justo delante del cartel, bajó del coche y miró hacia atrás.

"Adiós Regina…"

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer capitulo, agradecería algún que otro comentario: como creeis que seguirà la cosa, como se lo tomarán los demás...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y cualquier opinión es bienvenida, constructiva claro. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas tardes!**

 **Este capítulo tiene un poco de drama, pero también veremos avances y retrocesos en algunas relaciones, así como a una reflexión de uno de los personajes.**

 **Y como yo soy así me gustaría contestar a los comentrios que me han dejado algunos lectores. Solo han sido tres pero me ilusioné mucho al ver que tenía no uno,ni dos, SINO TRES COMENTARIOS. Di saltitos en la cama.**

 **dcromeror: mmmm en el buen sentido...?**

 **Caroline: Muchísimas gracias, espero que te guste lo que viene. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa u opinión, puedes decirmelo por un comentario. Saludos des de España.**

 **mayeli85: Muchísimas gracias tambien, al principió también me resultó interesante la combinación así como un poco chocante. Y aquí tienes la continuación como pediste. ^^**

 **Y ya dejo de enrollarme. Espero que disfruteis. A LEER!**

Regina por otro lado había tenido la cabeza dispersa toda la tarde, distraída sin escuchar a Emma hablar.

"¿Regina?" Decía Emma pasando una mano por delante de su cara para llamar su atención por décima vez. "De verdad, dime que te pasa. Claramente tienes algo más en la cabeza y si sigue ahí no vamos a avanzar en toda la tarde." La rubia se había levantado para estirar las piernas y andar por el despacho de Regina.

"Nada…" Jugaba con un bolígrafo entre sus manos intentando no mirar a la sheriff. "Zelena se ha ido."

La rubia se sentó delante de ella mirándola e intentando no esbozar una sonrisa. "Oh. Bueno, De acuerdo." Dijo como si nada siguiendo con el papeleo.

"¿Oh, bueno, de acuerdo?" La miró por fin con el ceño fruncido. "¿En serio solo vas a decir eso?¿Es que no te importa que se haya ido?"

"La verdad Regina….no. No era uno de los nuestros, no era una heroína; mejor que se haya ido así no debemos preocuparnos por si algún día se levanta con el pie izquierdo y quiere destruirnos a todos. Además, no me gustaba como actuaba a tu alrededor." Empezaba a mosquearse y se notaba en el tono de voz, aún así intentaba no alterarse.

Regina por el contrario no podía creer lo que escuchaba. "Pero ya no tiene magia, ¿cómo quieres que destruya nada? Puede que no fuera la persona más amable de la ciudad, ni tampoco la más receptiva pero ya no era mala." Se levantó cogiendo el bolso y todas sus pertenencias. No quería pasar ni un minuto más con Emma.

"Regina, espera." Dijo la rubia cogiendola del brazo, consiguiendo que la morena se enfadase aún más y diera un tirón para librarse de Emma

"Suélteme señorita Swan. Si se ha ido ha sido justamente por como ustedes la tratáis. No quiero hablar más del tema, y dígale a mi hijo que cuando quiera venir a casa venga el solo que ya sabe hacerlo; no vaya a ser que me levante con el pie izquierdo y quiera asesinar a su madre otra vez." Y con eso, salió del despacho con un portazo.

Emma se quedó parada al ver la reacción de Regina. No entendía nada, solo había dicho lo que pensaba y encima se cabreaba. Recogió un poco todo lo que había encima de la mesa y se fue a su casa. Se encontró con Hook en la cocina intentando hacer algo decente para cenar y a Henry en el salón jugando a algún videojuego.

"Oye chico, ¿has hablado con tu madre últimamente?" Preguntaba a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá junto a él.

"No, ¿por?"

"Nada, nada. ¿Hoy no te ibas a dormir a su casa?"

El joven asintió. "Preparo ya la bolsa."

Emma suspiró viendo a su hijo subir las escaleras cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás. Sonrió aferrándose más a sus brazos y se levantó para darle un beso. Henry bajó en ese momento con sus cosas y haciendo una mueca de asco al ver a su madre ser besada por ese capitán. Intentaba disimular pero le caía mal, era un hecho.

"Ejem…"

"Perdón." Murmuró Emma separándose y cogiendo las llaves del coche. "Espero que esa cena esté lista cuando vuelva, Killian." Henry agradeció que hubiera salido antes, sino su madre hubiera visto su cara al escuchar tal frase.

Una vez en el coche estuvieron en silencio. Emma quería sacar el tema de Regina y el chico no tenía nada que hablar con ella, desde que se casó con el pirata sus momentos madre e hijo habían disminuido; al igual que sus noches de videojuegos o sus escapadas a Granny's o sus misiones para ayudar a gente del pueblo.

Debía reconocer que era todo muy aburrido desde que acabaron con la Maldición Oscura, era como si ningún villano se atreviera a maldecir, _otra vez_ , a los habitantes de Storybrooke. Empezaba a ser todo demasiado monótono, demasiado aburrido, demasiado rutinario. Necesitaba cualquier cosa para salir de eso, era el maldito autor, algo se le debía ocurrir. Perdido en sus pensamientos llegaron a la mansión.

"Pasatelo bien enano, cuida de tu madre." Y así le dió un beso en la frente. "Te quiero."

"Y yo mamà." Y es verdad, solo que la prefería a solas, no con Hook. Sabía que debía dejarla ser feliz y así lo intentaba. Salió del vehículo despidiéndose con la mano mientras el coche desaparecía por la calle.

Cuando Regina llegó a casa después de que la molesta se Swan la enfadase, recibió un mensaje de texto. Cayendo en el sofá con muy poca elegancia sonrió al ver que era de Zelena.

Z:¡Instaladas! Debes venir algún día a verlo, es precioso.

El mensaje iba acompañado de algunas fotos de ella con el bebé, del patio y el porche que tenía la vivienda y del enorme lago que se veía desde la casa, así como el gran prado que había entre medias.

Pensó en llamarla en vez de mandarle un simple mensaje, no lo admitiría pero echaba de menos escuchar a la pelirroja todo el día. Marcó su número y al cabo de poco contestó.

"¡Regina! No esperaba que me llamaras, un simple mensaje habría bastado." Su voz sonaba más alegre de lo normal.

"Lo sé pero…" Dudó si decirle que la echaba de menos, pero no, ella era un reina, no mostraba esas cosas. "Me aburría sola en casa."

"Ya, claro...sé leer entre líneas." En el otro lado del teléfono, Zelena sonreía mordiéndose el labio.

"No te echaba de menos, si es lo que quieres escuchar. Además, esta casa está más tranquila sin tus constantes comentarios."

"Ya, seguro. Entonces, ¿te ha gustado la casa?" Una pizca de ilusión se asomaba por su tono de voz.

"Muchísimo, la verdad. Se ve muy bonita Zelena."

"Además, tiene muchas habitaciones, por si algún día queréis venir tu y Henry a visitarme…" Dijo más en un susurro para ella misma que para la morena.

"Pues sí, deberíamos ir."

Un silencio nada incómodo se instauró entre ellas. No sabían qué más decirse. Zelena había pasado la etapa de comentar sarcásticamente todo lo que hacía o decía la morena, y Regina por su parte había decidido abrirse un poco más a ella. Unos días antes de que la pelirroja se marchara, ambas habían tenido una conversación que hacía muchísimo tiempo se debían.

" _Bueno, ¿y de qué querías hablar conmigo?" Preguntaba Zelena mientras se sentaba delante de Regina en una mesa apartada en Granny's._

 _Regina no decía nada, solo miraba a la mujer delante de ella, únicamente a la mujer; no a esa bruja con piel verde que una vez había ido contra ella por pura envidia. En cambio ahora, después de la muerte de Robin, de Hades, del amor verdadero de ambas, del nacimiento del bebé, de todo...Solo veía a la mujer que durante tanto tiempo se había escondido debajo de esa fachada. A esa mujer que ahora dejaba ver su tez blanca, casi pàlida que tan bien combinaba con ese largo pelo que recordaba al atardecer, y con esos ojos que cada vez que Regina los miraba fijamente, veía en ellos un deje de misterio que la atraían e incitaban a descubrir más sobre ella._

 _Por otro lado, Zelena se impacientaba. Miraba la carta evitando todo contacto visual aunque notaba perfectamente la mirada de Regina encima de ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado la envidia y el rencor a un lado. Ahora, en vez de todo ese odio, lo único que sentía al pensar en la morena, era ese extraño sentimiento de cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Aún no había averiguado el motivo pero estaba segura de que no le iba a gustar el resultado. Cuando estaba a punto de dejarse vencer y mirarla, Regina habló._

" _Solo quería saber como estabas, en qué vestido te vas a poner en la boda, no se, cosas de mujeres."_

 _Sin poder evitarlo, Zelena soltó una carcajada. "¿En serio? ¿No vienes a recriminarme nada ni a culparme de algo?"_

" _No, Greenie." Bufó la morena. "Solo quería hablar contigo, ¿cómo te encuentras después de renunciar a tu magia?"_

 _Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara, Zelena bajó la cabeza y automáticamente respondió. "Débil."_

 _Como si Regina le hubiera leído la mente, alargó una mano para coger la suya y contestó. "Y aún así nunca te has visto más fuerte."_

 _Ambas se miraron a los ojos, y ahí estaban otra vez, esos sentimientos que ni una ni la otra podían sacarse de la cabeza._

"¿Regina? ¿Queenie? ¿Sigues ahí?" La voz de Zelena la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Si, si, perdón, se me ha ido la cabeza pensando." Se levantaba hacia su habitación mientras ponía el altavoz y así poder cambiar su traje por una ropa más cómoda.

Zelena por su parte preparaba el biberón de la pequeña. Ambas tenían una sensación de comodidad y rutina en esa conversación, como si siguieran ahí al lado de la otra. "¿Y como te ha ido con Emma?"

Hubo una pausa por parte de la morena, sabía que a Zelena no le caía bien y contarle sobre la conversación solo aumentaría ese sentimiento. Pero ese días se encontraba idemasiado cansada como para pensar en una excusa. Al otro lado del teléfono Zelena se sentaba en el patio de su nueva casa mientras daba de cenar a su hija.

"Regina, ¿que ha pasado?" Y ahí estaba. No sabía cómo pero, la pelirroja tenía esa intuición cuando algo le pasaba.

"Nada, he tenido un pequeño malentendido con la señorita Swan."

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"Zel-"

Y como salvada por la campana, el timbre sonó.

"Bueno Queenie, veo que tienes visita. Si es la sheriff cierrale la puerta en los morros por mi, Gracias."

Regina rió, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa a Zelena en el otro lado del teléfono. Después de una despedida que ninguna de las dos quería, colgaron y Regina bajó a abrir la puerta.

Zelena por su parte puso a la pequeña a dormir, había sido un día bastante largo entre la mudanza y todos esos sentimientos que aún tenía en el cuerpo. Cogiendo una copa de vino se sentó en el patio contemplando la hermosa vista del prado y el lago, sin poder evitar pensar en cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

 **Espero que este también os haya gustado, repito que cualquier opinion es bienvenida, siempre me encanta leer comentarios.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy buenos días. Después del desastre de ayer he intentado volver a colgarlo, esperemos que esta vez si lo podáis leer.**

 **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por avisarme ayer en los comentarios, de verdad, sobretodo a: SwanQueen108, a mayeli85 y a Samantha S. Dracul.**

 **Sé que llevo un tiempo sin actualizar pero este nuevo curso me está quitando muchísimo tiempo de todo en general, pero poco a poco intento continuar.**

 **Así que, aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo. (Esperemos que esta vez se pueda leer.)**

Regina al abrir la puerta se encontró a un sonriente Henry.

"Hola cariño, no me acordaba que venías hoy, perdón." Dijo la morena dejándolo pasar. El joven le quitó importancia con un beso en la mejilla acompañado de un "Tranquila, mamá".

Después de dejar sus cosas en su habitación y cambiarse por algo más cómodo como su madre, bajó. La notaba extraña, como si no fuera ella, como si hubiera perdido ese porte de reina que siempre la rodeaba.

"Mamá, ¿pasa algo?" Decía mientras se sentaba en un taburete de la isla de la cocina.

Regina dejó de cortar la verdura que iba a hacer para cenar y se apoyó en la encimera pensando en qué contestarle. "No, ¿porque lo dices?" Preguntó mientras se giraba con una sonrisa para que no sospechara nada.

"Mamá..." La miró con la cara de: no me mientas. " Emma me ha preguntado por ti, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Ya no sois amigas?"

Regina resopló, como le iba a decir a su hijo que Zelena se había ido, que la echaba de menos y que tenía esa lucha interior confusa y sin significado.

"Zelena se ha ido."

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"

"Por qué no le queda prácticamente nada ni aquí ni en Oz, los habitantes de Storybrooke la siguen viendo como a una villana aún sin tener magia. Así que ha decidido irse con Robin a una casa en Boston." Se sentaba en el taburete delante de su hijo. "Es muy bonita, y grande. Con un patio y un lago al lado." Decía mirando y jugando con sus manos con un tono neutro. Henry sabía que su madre estaba triste y conociendo a Emma seguro que habían peleado por eso, era bien sabido que para la rubia las únicas personas que pueden cambiar son Hook y Regina, pero eso es un tema del que se deberá dar cuenta ella misma. A Henry también le había dejado un poco tocado esa noticia, ya que en los últimos meses que había podido estar más cerca de Zelena, se había acercado mucho a ella y se llevaban bastante bien. El joven se levantó de un salto y Regina lo miró extrañada.

"Entonces ya se que vamos a hacer para sacarnos eso de la cabeza." La ceja alzada de su madre le dijo que continuara. "Mañana vamos a hablar con las hadas y a preguntarles si hay un nuevo amor verdadero. Si cuando Daniel murió, apareció Robin; cuando Robin murió debió aparecer otro amor verdadero para ti."

"Henry..."

"No, de Henry nada. Mañana iremos, te mereces ser feliz y tener a alguien que te cuide y te ame." La ilusión en los ojos de su hijo no hizo más que dejar a Regina fuera de ese combate, suspirando un "Bueno, de acuerdo."

Se pusieron una película antes de ir a la cama, incluso Regina había dejado a Henry hacer palomitas. Lo que su madre no sabía era que él ya sabía quien podría ser su amor verdadero, era el autor y tenía el libro de todo lo que pasaba entre los habitantes del pueblo. Después de la Maldición Oscura Henry se dió cuenta de que el libro se iba actualizando solo, que ya no era necesario la presencia de un autor, que los personajes de cuentos de hadas ya no eran escritos por alguien, si no que ellos mismos escribían su historia.

Henry, nada más terminar la película le dió las buenas noches a su madre y subió a su habitación, debía comprobar algo. Sentándose en la cama, abrió el libro por las últimas páginas. Unos meses atrás, Henry se dió cuenta que el color de las letras cambiaban a rojo cuando dos personas destinadas a ser amores verdaderos interactuaban. Y así se dió cuenta, cada vez que interactuaba con ella las letras cambiaban, cada vez que la miraba sus ojos se teñían de algo sin definir y cada vez que la tenía delante, una sonrisa dibujaba su cara. Pero se borró nada más pasar página, volvían a aparecer las letras rojas con su madre y otra persona distinta.

"Curioso... Mamá tiene dos amores verdaderos…" murmuró para sí mismo. Cerró el libro y se metió en la cama, mañana lo solucionarían todo.

Regina por su parte aún daba vueltas en la cama. Tenía la cabeza en demasiadas cosas: las palabras de Zelena, la discusión y reacción de Emma...Estaba dolida por como la ex-bruja se había ido, tan de golpe y con esas razones, las cuales, conociendo a Zelena, no acostumbraba a dar importancia. Así que pensó en que habría otras razones escondidas que no quiso sacar, pero tenía miedo de saberlas. Por otro lado estaba Emma...No sabía qué hacer con la rubia, desde que se casó con el pirata no ha vuelto a ser la misma que conoció seis años atrás, pero aún así se la veía feliz, se notaba feliz al lado de ese manco. Y le dolía que justamente ella, estando casada con un pirata y, habiendo visto el cambio que ella misma como la Reina Malvada había hecho, juzgara a Zelena de esa manera.

Y con ese último pensamiento, se fue a dormir. Mañana sería otro día, mañana su hijo encontraría a su amor verdadero.

Zelena se despertó por los llantos de Robin, se levantó en seguida sin siquiera ponerse las zapatillas y con solo una camiseta verde. Cogió a su hija y la meció entre sus brazos, consiguiendo calmarla. Le dio el biberón y la sentó en el parqué rodeada de sus juguetes mientras ella se preparaba un café.

Salió al patio, eran las siete de la mañana así que aún hacía fresco y no puedo evitar pensar en que seguramente Regina estaría despierta. Con la taza aún en las manos, se hizo una foto después de peinar los rizos, seguida de otra fotografía del prado y el lago que tenía delante, asomando sus largas piernas por abajo. Después de dar la aprobación se las envió a Regina con un mensaje de buenos días.

La alcaldesa, después de ver la foto y quedàndose más tiempo de lo permitido viendo las fotos, decidió llamar a la ex-bruja. Después de un par de pitidos, la voz de Zelena le daba los buenos días alegremente.

"¡Buenos días, Queenie!" Regina no lo admitiría, pero la echaba de menos.

"Buenos días, Greenie." contestó más calmada. Tampoco lo admitiría, pero Zelena también la echaba de menos. "¿Qué haces?"

"Saboreando los pocos momentos que me quedan hasta que se despierte la pequeña." Decía mientras se tiraba en el sofá del patio. "¿Y tú? ¿Algún plan para hoy?"

Regina carraspeó, no sabía si contarle las intenciones de su hijo, pero aún así, no supo porqué, sentía que la pelirroja merecía sinceridad.

"La verdad es que si, hoy Henry me va a llevar delante de las hadas para que me encuentre un amor verdadero, dice estar seguro que aún hay alguien para mi ahí fuera." Una risa ahogada acompañaba esa afirmación.

Al otro lado del teléfono, la cara de Zelena cambió totalmente. Reprendiéndose al instante. Por eso te fuiste del pueblo, ¿Recuerdas? "Oh...que...que bien Regina, me...me alegro por ti. Espero que lo encuentres, realmente espero que lo encuentres."

"Gracias, significa mucho."

"Bueno, debo irme, creo que oigo a la pequeña despertarse. Adiós, Regina." Y sin esperar respuesta colgó.

La morena se extrañó, no era propio de ella, al menos no ahora que había cambiado, el ser así de seca y cortante. No entendía nada. Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Buenos días cariño, ¿cómo has dormido?"

"Muy bien mamá. ¿Preparada para hoy?" Preguntó el niño mordiendo una tostada.

"Em...bueno...sigo sin estar muy segura, la verdad…" Removió el café con lentitud.

Henry se puso delante de ella. "Mamá, te he visto cambiar tanto estos últimos años, te he visto luchar, te he visto defender, te he visto pasar por dos amores verdaderos y ninguno salió como esperábamos. Pero te quiero dar la oportunidad de ser feliz esta vez, de ayudarte a luchar por ello. Así que vamos a ir a encontrarte un nuevo amor verdadero. Además, dicen que a la tercera va la vencida, ¿no?" Terminó con una sonrisa sincera.

Regina se levantó decidida. Iba a ser feliz, no iba a cerrarse como había intentado más de una vez. "Gracias Henry, vamos allá." Y cogiendo su Mercedes ambos se dirigieron hacia el convento donde las hada iban a encontrar un nuevo amor a Regina.

Poco sabía la alcaldesa que su hijo, ya empezaba a sospechar de quien podría tratarse.

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Como siempre os digo, toda opinion o pensamientos random son bienvenidos en los comentarios.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **PD: Como veis esto va lento, pero poco a poco iremos viendo realmente como es cada personaje.**


End file.
